far_lands_or_bustfandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 616 - Space is Hard
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - #616 - Space is Hard is the six-hundred sixteenth episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the one hundred twenty-fifth episode of Season 6. Video Overview Microphone Fixes Kurt starts the episode on Wolfie's bark and heads west out of the Hidey Hole. He observes some mobs out in the world and says the Child's Play Charity fundraiser is at $41,722.14 which is 69% of the season's $60k goal. Kurt mentions that he hopes he has fixed his microphone's crackling and hears a potential Dungeon but does not see it. Kurt almost even re-recorded the previous episode but really liked how it turned out. He has taken time to dial it in, and mentions how is old Rode Podcaster took time to tune. Space News: Astronauts and Spacecraft The Chinese astronauts Kurt watched take off are aboard the ISS and are going to stay for some quite sometime. Expedition 49 in a Soyuz launched out of Kazakhstan and went without incident carrying Russians and Americans. Sadly the ESA launched a Shirapeli Lander to Mars and they lost all signals a minute before descent. Curiosity was in the same area and supposedly trying to photograph the landing, but NASA or ESA hasn't released anything from Curiosity. The Juno spacecraft also needs a small course correction on its mission, but the main engine has not quite been working to get Juno into the defined science orbit. It can still do science but may get less orbits in than desired. On twitter Kurt saw that Juno has entered safe mode, something he knows Curiosity and Hubble have done multiple times. Kurt sees this as a reminder about the difficulties that come into play while trying to explore space. Coffee Suggestions Kurt did not get as many coffee suggestions as he thought from the last episode, and the ones he did get were either not online or far away. One person suggested one from Canada, but shipping costs more than the coffee itself. He prefers single-origin to blend but will be okay with anything. Question: Have you heard of Kopi Luwak coffee? It is some of the most expensive coffee in the world, using beans that have been eaten, digested, and 'eliminated' by the wild Civet cats from Indonesia. Disregarding the cost and knowing where it comes from, would you still try it? He's remembered this from hearing about it online a few years ago, and knows that the internal chemistry of the cat does not process the bean at all and really changes nothing. Kurt won't call Kopi Luwak a scam, but thinks that it's a cheap gimmick. If somebody offered him a cup of the coffee Kurt would try it, but he thinks that it's all hype. He jokingly refers to a 'they' that has tested the chemical composition of the bean and has seen that there's no change. Question: How does it feel now that you no longer have cable tv access? Has it changed the way that you do things around the house? Does it leave you with any empty feelings? Does it make you feel a bit more free? First off Kurt says it makes him feel $100 more free, and says that all he was watching was Simpsons and Seinfeld re-runs in the background as he worked in the front room. He was watching Mr. Robot but his cable company didn't have the HD episode of the final On Demand, and it finally came out two days ago. It was not worth $100, even if it was just for Mr. Robot. He now puts Twitch streams on in the background, and admits that he does not feel more productive, but it is one less thing that he has to worry about. Having Twitch Prime and YouTube Red Kurt rarely sees ads and is surprised when he sees them now. Question: When you go on your hikes, how often do you just stop and look in awe at the scenery? Unsure how to answer, Kurt goes with 'often'. He has a state park pass but has not used it enough. In midday it is still hitting near 90, and also Kurt wishes he could get up earlier in the mornings. Kurt also thinks about sunset hikes but makes excuses about the traffic he would have to deal with in the city. Kurt tosses the Golden Clock of Destiny on the ground briefly trying to sheer sheep. Kurt sees a brown sheep and thinks about how long it's been since a Pink Sheep sighting. Kurt sometimes sits and yearns while he walks. Kurt finds a cool dark overhang in a mountain with a waterfall and leaves some accent lighting, and mines coal. He takes a screenshot with Woflie, then sees another area with a lava fall. Question: I did have a stuffed tiger growing up, I wish parents had named him Hobbes, but he let me name instead. Do you have anything like that you wish your parents had done with you as a child, say go someplace or get into a hobby? Kurt wanted to maybe try out going into band but his parents turned him down, and he thinks that maybe he was not as enthusiastic about it as he could've been. Later on he thought about guitar and bought one off his older sister but nothing came of it. Kurt jokes about Space Camp as a place to go, but admits he was not as much into it. He says that Space Camp has an adult program, and states that it exists. He personally wishes he had looked into saving up for a classic car, but that wish is in hindsight, although his dad is a car fan who grew up building models of muscle cars from his childhood. There's also the telescope issue, he was given a crappy department store telescope as a kid and just got frustrated with it, and he shelved it. If he was able to see the rings of Saturn with it, he thinks he would've gotten interested in astronomy sooner. However, information on good telescopes was less obvious and they may not have known. Digging into a Hidden Hole, Kurt ends the episode and encourages people to continue to donate to find how far Kurt has walked. He also mentions there being a total solar eclipse in 2017. Trivia * The end slate links to a Forza Horizon 3 (Xbox One) - EP01 - It's LDBortLady! and The NEW Building Game for Minecraft 1.11 by SethBling!.